


THE WAY OF LOVE

by 0h_sailor_why



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14795037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0h_sailor_why/pseuds/0h_sailor_why
Summary: -¿Qué le parece señor Stark?... ¿no son la pareja perfecta?- Tony sospecho que le hacía tal pregunta por cortesía, solo para incluirlo en la conversación de la que hasta ahora había permanecido excluido. Vio él pánico en los ojos de Steve, su fuerte mano a punto de pulverizar el delicado tallo de cristal de la copa. Sharon por su parte lucia hermosamente extasiada ante la mención de su tan especulada relación





	THE WAY OF LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> 1.- Ray Charles: Es la película biográfica que narra la vida del músico de jazz Ray Chales quien era invidente. En la película se muestra que el músico tocaba a las mujeres en la mano y la muñeca para saber si eran bonitas o no.  
> 2.- Barbituricos: Son una familia de fármacos derivados del ácido barbitúrico que actúan como sedantes del sistema nervioso central y producen un amplio esquema de efectos, desde sedación suave hasta anestesia total y o euforia..  
> 3.- Narciso: Era un joven extremadamente hermoso cuya historia es parte de la mitología griega  
> 4.- Canio: Personaje principal de la obra Pagliacci de Leoncavallo. Este personaje interpreta el aria Vesti la Giubba, es un personaje triste que tiene que presenciar inamovible como el arlequín se roba a su esposa.  
> 5.- Ebenezer Scrooge: Personaje del cuento de Dickens “Cuento de Navidad”, es un hombre rico avaricioso y malvado  
> 6.- Regan MacNeil: Protagonista de la película El Exorcista, en una de sus escenas más celebres vomita un abundante liquido verde sobre uno de los curas que intenta salvarla  
> 7.- TEPT: Trastorno de Estrés Post Traumático, es un trastorno de ansiedad que aqueja a personas que han sido sometidas a situaciones traumatizantes como la guerra, desastres naturales o violencia.  
> 8.- Hilton: Hace referencia a Paris Hilton y su famosa sex tape

THE WAY OF LOVE

Los eventos sociales eran lo suyo; nadie podría atreverse a decir lo contrario. Quizás no era el hombre más diplomático durante las reuniones con el honorable senado, dichas reuniones solían terminar con el levantando el dedo medio hacia aquel montón de asnos que no entendían que el solo estaba haciendo su trabajo. 

Quizás tampoco fuera el hombre más atinado durante demostraciones de su tecnología donde su ego enloquecido solía salirse de control y las cosas estallaban.

Pero, tratándose de galas, eventos sociales y de caridad estaba por completo en su elemento. Ser completamente carismático y avasalladoramente apuesto iba de la mano con ser el alma de la fiesta. Sabía mezclarse con la multitud, pararse en un punto específico de la sala y empezar a conversar con alguien, entonces, a los pocos minutos una multitud fascinada los rodearía, encantados por su presencia y ansiosos por atraer algo de su atención.

Las damas por su parte solían reforzar este comportamiento hasta niveles catastróficos. 

Más de una vez las educadas señoritas de sociedad habían terminado en los jardines de elegantes hoteles de Nueva York rodando por el pasto, arrancándose los diamantes y desbaratando sus altos peinados por él. Generalmente se sentía bastante mal al respecto, pero nada podía hacer. Las damas solían ponerse territoriales aun cuando solo les prestara el mínimo de su atención; haciéndolas terminar despeinadas, con el maquillaje corrido y el corazón roto. Entre más joven era la mujer, mas ilusionada se ponía; había aprendido a alejarse de las más jóvenes y mimadas.

Ser un socialite de abolengo y experiencia traía con sigo una excéntrica sabiduría junto con un hígado de hierro. Aprendió a las malas que ser el centro de atención no era siempre lo ideal ya que también se había ganado su buena cantidad de enemigos. Su natural magnetismo debía usarlo siempre a su favor; sobre todo en los negocios.

En este caso, en este evento social en particular no había nada bueno que pudiera obtener.

El evento en cuestión era una importante cena de gala en la casa blanca. Las personas más importantes del mundo se encontraban ahí, rodeándolo, altos mandatarios y políticos, diplomáticos, artistas y científicos distinguidos. La ocasión que los reunía era tan aburrida e intrascendente que no la recordaba del todo. Aun así , empujado por Pepper que aseguro mil veces y con mil tonos de voz que no aceptar dicha invitación sería extremadamente grosero , se enfundo en su nuevo smoking y su mejor sonrisa; arribando al evento a tiempo, por primera vez en su vida y solo, como siempre.

De inmediato un mar de personas se agolpo a su alrededor como una elegante marea extendiéndole sus manos ansiosos por tocarlo.

Había aprendo a distinguir a las personas solo con estrecharles las manos a la Ray Charles. Los apretones fuertes de manos robustas debían de ser de caballeros, militares o políticos; un apretón fuerte de manos era siempre un enfrentamiento de poder, prefería alejarse de estos sujetos por si las dudas. Las manos pequeñas y delicadas, llenas de joyas eran de mujeres ricas, actrices o esposas de los hombres antes citados; estas era casi terreno minado, meterse con una de ellas era un boleto seguro al drama.

Luego estaban las mujeres que ofrecían la mano para ser besada, aproximándola con la palma hacia abajo y el brazo levemente flexionado, una mirada coqueta desde su hombro desnudo rodeado por la esponjosa piel de un pobre visón, el las llamaba las baby Monroe. El correspondía a la insinuación por educación pero sabía que estas eran las peores y lo sabía por experiencia, eran el tipo de mujeres que se aparecen en tu casa a media noche con unas tijeras en la mano y el sistema circulatorio saturado de barbituricos. 

Luego estaba su apretón de manos favorito, el inexistente. Aquellos que solo le miraban y esbozaban discretas sonrisas eran sus favoritos; uno de ellos era Steve Rogers.

Tony se paseaba por el salón saludando a algunos conocidos cuando entre todos los rostros uno destaco como el oro en el ónix. Steve estaba al otro lado del lugar con una incómoda sonrisa y una copa en la mano que ya debía haberse consumido hace tiempo. 

El soldado inclino la cabeza sonriendo un poco, con su peinado de niño bueno y su uniforme de gala que lo hacían lucir completamente hermoso, como un Narciso moderno.

Su breve momento de contemplación no duro demasiado, a los pocos segundos apareció a cuadro Sharon Carter; se rindió a la angustia cual Canio.

Él no estaba ciego, era lo suficientemente maduro para reconocer que la mujer lucia poco más que hermosa. Completamente bella enfundada en un vestido de diseñador que abrazaba su escultural cuerpo como un guante de seda. La agente se conducía con movimientos completamente calculados y ensayados. Solo el, con toda su añeja experiencia en estos menesteres podía ver que tanto ella como Steve estaba nerviosos por encontrarse rodeados de tantas personas. 

Su mirada en ellos debió ser demasiado obvia y pesada ya que pronto ambos cruzaron miradas. Pese a ser sobrina de Peggy Carter a quien Tony siempre tuvo en un pedestal, él no sabía nada de la chica; Peggy fue siempre demasiado reservada. Era evidente que él no le agradaba a Sharon, la mujer estrechaba levemente la mirada mostrándole una desaprobación eterna y agregando el herético hecho de que no caía rendida a sus pies definitivamente sabía que no era su persona favorita, el podía entender por qué. Sharon pertenecía a la generación que lo veía como un monstruo, como un mercader de guerra que se enriquecía con la muerte y el sufrimiento de las personas que se veían afectadas por las armas que él había diseñado. Lo veían como el Ebenezer Scrooge de la época, el codicioso millonario que se había robado la paz , no importaba cuantos actos de redención hubiera llevado a cabo. 

Para su desgracia y por circunstancias fuera de su control los conocidos en común empezaron a acercarlos, esto de la socialización en las altas esferas se había convertido, para él, en su mejor acto, en un despliegue sensacional de su capacidad histriónica demostrada por la simple y firme sonrisa con la que se aproximaba a la joven pareja. La colisión prometía ser desastrosa.

Esbozo su mejor y más galante sonrisa, Sharon saludo con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa forzada; la mujer no compraba en absoluto su acto de galán de Hollywood y eso no le importaba. Steve por su parte le toco el hombro, rozando todo su brazo al retirar la mano; el sí que había comprado su actuación.

-Señor Stark que sorpresa verlo aquí, imagine que estaría muy ocupado para asistir- La voz de la rubia era melódica y femenina, levemente más aguda de lo normal, Tony imagino que se estaba esforzando por lucir más delicada, sin embargo, en medio de sus palabras pudo escuchar la decepción. Estaba decepcionada de haber encontrado a Tony en este evento.

Para suerte de todos un par de generales retirados aparecieron a su rescate. Uno de ellos abrazo a Steve con gran admiración expresándole que su abuelo había sido uno de los liberados de los campos de Hydra, le reitero su gratitud al Capitán deshaciéndose en elogios muy poco adecuados para un hombre de sesenta años.

Steve asentía, la cosa más triste con Steve Rogers es que aún se sentía un pequeño hombre de metro y medio. Había ocasiones en las que la atención de los demás le abrumaba, el soldado procuraba permanecer erguido y con la espalda recta pero no podía evitar volver a sus viejos hábitos. Tony recordó una ocasión cuando lo encontró dibujando en el suelo de su habitación, encogido en sí mismo, se veía completamente ridículo y extremadamente adorable, un hombre de casi dos metros y noventa kilogramos encogido como si cupiera en una caja de un metro cubico. Era deprimente como Steve no se daba cuenta aun de lo irresistiblemente hermoso que era.

A los pocos minutos de la conversación todo se centró en Steve y Sharon y su prometedor futuro.

-¿Qué le parece señor Stark?... ¿no son la pareja perfecta?- Tony sospecho que le hacía tal pregunta por cortesía, solo para incluirlo en la conversación de la que hasta ahora había permanecido excluido. Vio él pánico en los ojos de Steve, su fuerte mano a punto de pulverizar el delicado tallo de cristal de la copa. Sharon por su parte lucia hermosamente extasiada ante la mención de su tan especulada relación; sonrió de forma deslumbrante y honesta por primera vez en toda la noche, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Tony sintió que volvería el estómago a lo Regan MacNeil en cualquier momento. Tony penso que había pasado demasiado tiempo en silencio tras la pregunta, tomo aire.

-Por supuesto, ambos lucen perfectos juntos- Se realizó un brindis ante su comentario y pronto la charla tomo otro rumbo, el parloteo superficial aliviano su estado de ánimo mas no el de Steve quien se limitaba a responder como monosílabos que rozaban el borde de la cortesía. La orquesta que amenizaba la fiesta empezó a tocar una pieza lenta y romántica, Sharon tomo la mano de Steve emocionada como una adolecente.

-Si nos disculpan caballeros, el Capitán y yo nos retiraremos un momento- El pánico llameo una vez más en los ojos de Steve pero accedió a la propuesta de Sharon, avanzaron a la pista siendo observados por el par de militares quienes los veían como padres orgullosos, Tony se esfumo de ahí antes de ejecutar su acto del exorcista. 

Ahí estaban los dos, meciéndose en la pista como dos bellos cisnes, rubios y resplandecientes, verlos juntos les daba a todos los asistentes a la fiesta un sentimiento de calma, de esperanza y una retorcida satisfacción de ver lo que es correcto, verlos juntos era cómodo y bueno.

Tony se acuartelo en uno de los balcones, mismo que le proveía de aire fresco y una vista diferente al meloso vaivén de Steve y su noviecita que le crispaba los nervios. Los celos eran siempre difíciles de digerir. Había sentimientos de inferioridad y desesperación en ellos, odiaba sentirse así, pensó que empezaba a comportarse como una baby Monroe.

Paso casi un cuarto de hora y se sentía oxigenado en exceso, el aire frio de la noche estrellada le acariciaba el cabello y deseo por algunos segundos pasar ahí el resto de la fiesta o aún mejor, llamar a Happy y retirarse en ese momento pero había una fila de paparazzis en la entrada que no tenía ganas de sortear. Penso también en ponerse la armadura y salir volando dejándole a todos una probada de su ego en el paladar pero pronto razono que no sería justo para la persona a la que celebraban esa noche, quien quiera que fuera.

Su reflexión y soledad pronto se vieron entorpecidos por una conversación cercana, una mujer estaba alterada y Tony se encontró de nuevo en su elemento. Escucho con atención.

“Steve no puedes irte ahora, venimos juntos y no puedes dejarme aquí”

“Por favor necesito que te quedes…¿Qué es lo que te sucede?, pareciera que quieres huir de mi”

Se asomó un poco por el filo de la esquina del balcón hacia la discusión, escabulléndose en ella como un intruso. Sharon había perdido un poco la compostura y Steve le hablaba con voz demasiada baja para escucharlo, aun así su lenguaje corporal era suficiente, quería irse, salir corriendo de aquel evento que lo estaba ahogando más que su corbata, sintiéndose como un mono de circo con todas esa miradas sobre él, esperando a que hiciera alguna gracia. El corazón de Tony se constriño al ver al soldado en esa posición, ansiaba ayudarle pero no podía hacerlo. Ese era el trato. 

Tras la breve discusión Steve se aproximó a Sharon, sus palabras parecieron tranquilizarla, el rostro de ella se relajó, asintió aliviada y acaricio el rostro del soldado, hizo amago de aproximarse a besarlo pero el halito romántico era unilateral, de ella así el, no de regreso. Steve se retiró hacia los pasillos y en cuanto Sharon volvió a la fiesta Tony fue tras él, impulsado por una fuerza más poderosa que su propia voluntad.

No debió caminar demasiado ya que diviso la enorme silueta del súper soldado deslizarse dentro de un gran salón desocupado, la suela de baqueta de sus zapatos formales creaba un repiqueteo en el mármol. Cuando Tony entro al salón lo encontró doblado hacia el frente, cubriéndose la boca con una mano y la otra apoyada en la pared, fuertes arcadas sacudían su cuerpo, lucia lleno de pánico, sudor y miseria. Corrió hacia él.

-Tony…- Los ojos de Steve al verlo se tornaron en dos precisos zafiros puros y brillantes, parecía que iba a largarse a llorar en ese momento.

-Hey Steve... ¿qué pasa amigo?...tranquilo...vamos respira- Acaricio su espalda buscando proporcionarle algo de alivio a los síntomas que Tony conocía, por desgracia, demasiado bien. 

El TEPT era una pequeña perra tramposa que se aparecía sin invitación presta a arruinarte la vida, no importándole el momento o la situación. Tony nunca se hubiera enterado de esto sobre todo porque Steve era después de todo un chico necio de Brooklyn. Tuvo que enterarse a la mala, cuando Steve despertó en medio de la noche gritando aterrado después de una horrible pesadilla, Tony casi muere del susto.

-Lo siento...yo…- La innecesaria disculpa de Steve fue drásticamente interrumpida por otra arcada, respiro hondo con gran dificultad hasta que la presencia de Tony le ayudo a relajarse, su estómago regreso a la calma y sus glándulas sudoríparas dejaron de producir aquel horrible sudor helado. Se desplomo en el suelo.

-Dios mío, soy el más grande fraude de Norte América-Había gran angustia en su voz, estaba completamente decepcionado de sí mismo, las multitudes nunca habían sido su lugar favorito pero esto era demasiado. Sintió a Tony sentarse a su lado.

-No Steve...ya basta- El perímetro de aquel salón se convirtió en su lugar seguro, aun con las sillas amontonadas en los rincones, las mesas encimadas y pilas de manteles blancos doblados. La penumbra carcomía cada rincón y una luz azulada bañaba el área del ventanal. Tony tanteo el espacio entre los dos, tomo la mano de Steve y la llevó a sus labios plantando un suave beso, Steve suspiro en la oscuridad con alivio, para él Tony era como una firme ancla de acero sólido, fuerte y segura.

-Gracias por venir a buscarme...creí que estarías molesto- Tony sonrió, se recargo en el hombro de Steve entrelazando sus dedos con los del otro. Aquí, en este salón abandonado y en penumbras podrían hacer cuanto quisieran sin temor a ser descubiertos.

-Debo hablar con Sharon.

-No Steve.

-Pero ella

-No- Tony tuvo la última palabra, como siempre, pero su tono había sido más seco de lo que pretendió. Se mantuvieron en silencio unos segundos.

-No puedo soportar ver cómo te lastimas cuando estoy con ella, sé que decidimos que sería así por un tiempo Tony pero no es justo para ninguno de los dos- Aunque Steve era el que venía de los años cuarenta no era ningún tonto. El y Tony mantenían una relación en secreto pero eso era completamente incorrecto. El amor debía celebrarse, no esconderse. Era la cosa más simple del mundo y sin embargo esto se había convertido en un lio de proporciones bíblicas sin pies ni cabeza. 

\- ¿Confías en mí?- Tony rompió el silencio en medio del agitado estado del super soladado. Steve lo miro con su agudizado sentido de la vista, contemplando su rostro, lucia tranquilo.

-¡Por supuesto que si Tony!... ¡sabes que con mi vida!... ¿por qué me preguntas eso?- La desconcertada expresión de Steve le causo bastante ternura, Tony le sujeto el rostro acomodándole el cabello en su perfecto peinado de niño bien portado, le beso la comisura de los labios.

-Entonces necesito que entiendas que por el momento lo mejor es mantenernos así, no quiero que esto se salga de control Steve...puede ponerse feo si no hacemos las cosas con cuidado. Sé que no debería ser complicado pero lo es. Mientras tú no sientas nada por Sharon…

-! Claro que no siento nada por ella!- Tony le cubrió la boca con el índice, primero porque debía seguir hablando y segundo porque había gritado muy fuerte.

-Como te decía...tienes que creerme cuando te digo que así es mejor Steve, para los dos. No es mi primera vez en el rodeo...toma eso en cuenta- Steve medito por unos momentos y aunque comprendía la situación eso no significaba necesariamente le gustara o estuviera de acuerdo con ella. Asintió para después abrazar a Tony, ambos aun sentados en el piso. 

-Ese es mi muchacho…- Tony le acaricio la cabeza y la espalda con gran afecto.

-No sabes cuánto desearía haber entrado a esta tonta fiesta contigo y que todos supieran que estamos juntos...y bailar contigo Tony- Al escucharlo Stark se incorporó, acomodándose el traje.

-Eso ultimo tiene remedio mi Capitán- Aprovechando que la música era lo suficientemente fuerte como para convertirse en un claro murmullo de fondo le extendió la mano, Steve se vio desorientado por unos segundos pero después comprendió, sonrió rendido por las ocurrencias de Tony y se incorporó también, se aproximó y sus manos se apostaron en la cintura del otro, este enarco una ceja.

-¿Entonces ahora me toca ser la chica?- Paso sus manos por el cuello del soldado, pronto ambos cuerpos se balanceaban en un cadencioso vaivén, envueltos por el manto azul platinado de la luz de la luna, con las estrellas y el firmamento como fondo.

-Hasta el momento siempre lo has sido- Tony soltó una carcajada ahogada escondiendo el rostro colorado en el cuello de Steve sabiendo que ya no estaban hablando de posturas al bailar.

-Eres un idiota- Dijo con cariño con los labios rozando la piel del cuello de Steve, aspirando la masculina esencia de su loción y perdiéndose por completo en hipnotizante aroma. Steve lo estrecho más.

-Y tú eres la cosa más increíble que me pudo haber pasado, jamás pensé que podría amar a alguien como te amo a ti- Las confesiones de amor solían estar reservadas para sus momentos de intimidad, donde ambos estaban demasiado perdidos como para sostener los muros sentimentales que bloquearan ese tipo de declaraciones. Tony suspiro, su maltratado corazón latía con fuerza.

-También te amo Steve- Susurro a su oído, Steve busco sus labios y pronto ambos se vieron envueltos en un cálido y apasionado beso de película, pronto, las magnitudes del mismo se elevaron, Tony se apartó despacio. Ambos sabían que no era el momento ni el lugar.

-Wow!...calma vaquero…- Steve lo atrajo de nuevo, besando esta vez su cuello erizándole cada vello del cuerpo.

-Espera...espera que lo último que necesitamos es que mañana salgamos en primera plana con el trasero al aire, además debemos volver a la fiesta- Steve lo veía como un león observa a una cebra, listo para saltar sobre él y devorarlo, en el mejor sentido de la palabra.

-Ya...quieto...atrás…terminemos esto en casa ¿sí?- Definitivamente proseguirían y terminarían esto en casa, que todos los vengadores vivieran juntos en la torre era una bendición. Las febriles intenciones del soldado se vieron apaciguadas por la racionalidad de Tony. Esbozo una mueca de falsa decepción. 

-Te compensare, ¿de acuerdo?...Me pondré esa cosa que siempre me pides que me ponga- Steve lo miro mientras se acomodaba la corbata y los ajustados pantalones.

-Pero no te pido que te pongas nada- Tony le guiño un ojo adelantándose a salir.

-¡Exacto!- Grito desde el marco de la puerta. Steve termino de acomodarse la ropa imaginando que el día de mañana saldría en las fotografías del periódico con la sonrisa mas estúpida en la cara, esperaba que así fuera. Avanzo hacia el salón principal para volver al engorroso evento sin notar que una silueta escurridiza acechaba en la puerta. 

Tony se encontraba en el departamento de defensa, rodeado por algunos senadores, el secretario de defensa y Rhodey. Discutían un tema de seguridad pública que a Tony le interesaba bastante, sus inteligentes argumentos lideraban la conversación. Entonces noto como sus interlocutores miraban extrañados a sus espaldas. Se giró sobre sus talones y al hacerlo el lleno de la mano de Sharon Carter le abofeteo; trastabillo hacia atrás sintiendo a Rhodey sostenerle, la chica era fuerte.

-¡Steve es mi novio!...¡aleja tus asquerosas intenciones de el!- La mujer lucia furiosa, toda la belleza de su perfecto rostro había demudado en una máscara de ira, Tony sabía que lo mataría si pudiera.

-Señorita Carter no sé de que me habla- Tony respondió con tranquilidad para no evidenciarse, saboreo la sangre de su labio. Definitivamente la chica estaba furiosa. 

Sharon pareció reparar en toda la atención que había llamado y que estaba haciendo una escena, todos los ojos curiosos los miraban. Varios de esos ojos pertenecían a personas demasiado importantes como para darles una mala impresión. Miro a Tony con odio, apunto hacia el como si su delgado dedo fuera el cañón de un arma cargada.

-Aléjate de Steve...hablo en serio Stark…aléjate o te arrepentirás- Cuando ella se marchó Tony pronto tejió una mentira, lleno de experiencia comento con fingido cinismo que le había arreglado a Steve una cita a ciegas con una buena amiga. Todo mundo pareció creerse la historia y rieron incomodos. Todos menos Rhodey. 

-¿Que fue ese escándalo con Sharon Carter, Tony?- El tono del coronel era de guárdate-tus-estupideces-y-hablo-enserio-Tony. El millonario se encogió de hombros. Rhodey tomo aire como si fuera a montarse en un toro salvaje.

-Muy bien, vamos a ignorar el punto de que te conozco como a la palma de mi maldita mano Tony y que sé que no hay ninguna mujer en este continente aparte de Pepper que aun te dirija la palabra…¿qué te traes eh?- Tony preparo un excelente sarcasmo que haría enojar a Rhodey y terminaría olvidando el tema, entonces por la ventanilla del vehículo vio a una pareja sentada en uno de los cafés de la acera. Una mujer y un hombre jóvenes se sonreían, él le acariciaba el cabello y ella le estrechaba la mano. Un dolor añejo de incertidumbre le abrazo el pecho, le oprimió las costillas y le aplasto el corazón. Se giró hacia su amigo. No dijo nada, Rhodey entendió todo.

-Oh amigo debiste decírmelo...aunque debo decir que no me sorprende, la forma en que veías a Steve nunca me pareció normal aun para tus estándares. ¿Cuánto tiempo?- Tony se retiró las gafas de cristales ambarinos, desnudando su mirada de la traslucida protección que le proveían.

-Casi un año- El coronel silbó echándose hacia atrás, como si la complicación del asunto lo tocara también.

-¿Alguien más lo sabe?- Tony negó con la cabeza, ahora recaía sobre el todo el peso de su secreto, el altercado con Sharon había sido más que claro. Ella los había visto, temió el escándalo. Él estaba acostumbrado pero Steve no podría soportarlo. Lastimarlo jamás formó parte de la ecuación.

-Aún no sé cómo manejar esto Rhodes. Es tan complicado y…solo quiero proteger a Steve...

-¡Ok basta! Basta ya del acto de héroe romántico sufrido que ya no te queda Tony Stank!...estas muy viejo para eso- El coronel lucia molesto y Tony podría entender por qué, a él siempre le tocaba limpiar su desorden.

-Entonces tú y Steve se quieren…¿y eso que?...ve y grítalo al mundo con un carajo! deja de hacerte el mártir porque es un acto muy gastado y me causa acidez estomacal Tony...estoy harto de tu mierda autodestructiva!...¡ahora entiendo todo ese cuento estúpido de querer meter a Sharon en la vida de Steve!...vaya que eres un bastardo insensible!... ¡Haz feliz a Steve como debe de ser! ¡Pon tus asuntos en su lugar o yo mismo pateare el trasero de ambos a la realidad!...deja el idiota discurso de no me lo merezco bla bla bla!...todos merecen ser felices en especial tú y Steve! Así que ve de una maldita vez y haz las cosas bien con tu hombre!- Tras el extendido exabrupto ambos se quedaron en silencio, Rhodey completamente agitado y Tony descolocado ante las violentas palabras de su amigo. Sintió el corazón entibiarse por el apoyo incondicional que siempre le había bridado, sonrió, Rhodey siguió haciéndose le enojado. 

 

-¡Y no me pongas los ojos de lechuza!

Tony comprendió entonces, mediante las palabras de su amigo que las cosas en realidad eran bastantes simples, que él se había comportado, de nuevo, como un controlador maniaco y que Steve tenía todo el derecho del mundo de tener una relación normal. Normal entre comillas.

-Gracias Rhodes...no sé qué haría sin ti.

-Cállate Tony...quiero que te bajes en la torre y hagas lo que tengas que hacer, yo tomare tu jet para pasar un fin de semana en Hawái...me tienes con los nervios destrozados- Ambos echaron a reír , el auto se detuvo frente a la torre.

-Hey Tony hablo enserio hermano…tan enserio como cuando te dije que no hicieras ese video casero con la chica Hilton- Rhodes le miraba inclinado hacia la ventana desde el asiento del conductor. Tony sonrió.

-Gracias amigo…te debo esa, disfruta Hawái- Tony avanzo hacia la torre sintiéndose extrañamente emocionado. No sabía exactamente qué haría pero definitivamente sería algo importante. Rogaba que Steve estuviera en casa. 

Al entrar a su piso se encontró con su Capitán sentado en la sala. Completamente serio. 

-¿Steve que pasa?...¿están todos bien?- Miro hacia los lados y no había nada que indicara peligro, excepto por la cara de pocos amigos de Steve. El súper soldado de puso de pie y así tan serio a Tony le parecía un gigante. 

-Steve…

-Escúchame muy bien Tony Stark…ya sé que sientes que tienes la absurda obligación de cuidar de mi pero no es el caso. Soy un hombre adulto que conoce las consecuencias de sus actos y quiero que esto se termine. Ya basta de ocultarnos como si estuviéramos haciendo algo malo…ya basta de llegar a todos lados en autos diferentes y a horas diferentes…

-Steve escucha.

-¡No déjame decir esto!...ya basta de tratarnos con esa estúpida cordialidad en público Tony te juro que si debo hacerlo una vez más voy a enloquecer!...quiero andar por la calle contigo y tomarte de la mano y que a todo el mundo le importe un rábano, quiero bailar contigo en las fiestas y quiero que gritemos muy fuerte cuando hagamos el amor porque así es como debe ser, sin que nos importe que Clint o Nat o Bruce o el condado de Wyoming nos escuche!...

-Está bien Steve, hagámoslo…

-¡No empieces a reclamar aun!...y quiero por Dios que dejes de insinuar que quiero algo con Sharon porque no es en absoluto un posibilidad en esta…espera…¿Qué dijiste?- Tony sonrió con suficiencia, se aproximó.

-Digo que vamos a hacer todo eso que dices…por qué también creo que fue suficiente- Steve paso de ráfaga de indignación a cachorro de gatito en dos segundos. Lo miro con adoración.

-Mi discurso…¿tuvo algo que ver?- Tony le acaricio el rostro.

-Creo que no…pero vaya que me encanto…sobre todo la parte en la que me haces gritar- Steve se inclinó hacia el para besarlo, Tony le detuvo.

-Espera…¡Bruce!...¡Amigo ven acá¡- En cuanto el pobre Dr. Banner, su primera víctima, entro a la sala Tony se dedicó a comerse vivo a Steve. Bruce se detuvo en seco.

-¡Oh…muchachos…por favor…no!- El doctor temió volverse verde de la vergüenza.

Algunos días después Pepper entro al taller de Tony, llevaba el periódico en la mano, se aproximó a su jefe y le arrojo la publicación.

-¿Es enserio Tony?...eso fue vulgar- El genio se retiró los lentes de seguridad y se quitó los guantes de carnaza, observo el periódico.

-Bueno Pepper como sabrás no soy el editor de modas del periódico, pero sí creo que esos escotes están muy pronunciados- Dijo haciéndose el tonto, a Pepper le temblaron los labios pero oculto su sonrisa, Tony debía ser reprendido.

-Sabes que no hablo de eso Tony, hablo de esto- La mujer le acerco más el periódico, justo en la página donde la infame imagen de Steve y Tony haciendo poco menos que reproducirse , si fuera posible, aparecían en el yate privado de Stark. Ambos sabían que la fotografía fue totalmente a propósito, si alguien sabia esconderse de los paparazzis era Tony Stark.

-Bueno…¿Qué quieres que haga?...estábamos en mi propiedad…yo no controlo quien me toma fotografías aunque me encantaría- Pepper se cruzó de brazos.

-Sharon Carter me llamo muy temprano hecha un fiera porque al parecer alguien mando esta misma imagen en medidas panorámicas a su casa- Tony hecho por la borda todas su intenciones de aparentar inocencia, esbozó una sonrisa tan satisfecha que fue casi pornográfica.

-Es una lástima, hay mucha gente malintencionada por ahí- Pepper tomo el periódico.

-Quiere demandar, no estoy segura de por qué…pero se escuchaba muy resuelta- Tony dejo las herramientas.

-Esa chica se me planto en el departamento de defensa y me abofeteo tan fuerte que me hizo sangrar…también me amenazo- Ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos.

-Lo sé- Dijo ella, se levantó y se acomodó el vestido.

-Por eso hice la imagen panorámica. ¿Necesita algo más Señor Stark?

-Solo mande a mi hermoso novio aquí abajo y no me pasen llamadas por favor. Muchas gracias señorita Potts.


End file.
